Typically, in order for a user to place a telephone call, the user needs to enter a 7-digit (or longer) telephone number. Because numbers of this length are difficult to remember, placing the call becomes problematic. Users may enlist the aid of a paper or electronic telephone directory to help them associate a name with a telephone number. For example, the user may look up the name of a person or business in the directory. Upon finding the desired entry in the directory, the user may place a call to the telephone number associated with the entry by entering the number on the user's calling device. Alternatively, if the user is utilizing an electronic directory that is stored in a local memory associated with the user's calling device, then the user may place the call by selecting the appropriate entry and pressing some kind of call button.
Using a directory in this fashion, however, has several limitations. For example, paper directories are often bulky and need to be carried around with the user. Electronic directories often have limited storage space for numbers and also may need to be carried around with the user. Also, in the case where the electronic directory is stored in a local memory associated with the calling device, the user will only be able to benefit from the directory when using that particular calling device. If a different calling device is being used and no directory is present, then the remembering the name associated with the directory entry does no good, and the number itself needs to be remembered.
The user may also use mnemonic dialing as a way of remembering telephone numbers. For example, suppose a user needs to remember the phone number, 733-6328. The user may “spell out” a word or words for the number using the letters associated with the digits of the number on the calling device keypad. Exemplary words for 733-6328 are “red meat.” Creating and using mnemonics, however, can be a difficult task as well, because many telephone numbers do not have mnemonics that both are easy to remember and also remind a user of the person or business being called.
Current systems thus do not provide for effective ways of placing calls without the need to remember telephone numbers. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for placing a call using a name or series of characters.